


Loyal

by TheSevenWondersOfAWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dobby - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gregory Goyle - Freeform, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, The Malfoy Family - Freeform, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Vincent Crabe, Werewolf Remus Lupin, house elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch/pseuds/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch
Summary: Lyra was born in a Wizarding prison called Azkaban, a year after He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated. she had been taken away from her mother when she was barely an hour old.They took her to the ministry of magic where she was adopted by a kind couple.Fast forward 14 years and Lyra, now named Elizabeth Smith is going into her 4th year in Slytherin House.As she begins to learn who her true friends are, she is surrounded by new faces, and the news of the possible return of He Who Must Not Be Named, she quickly begins to question everything she's been told when she receives life changing news from home.Struggling to cope with everything, Elizabeth confines in her small circle of friends, only to be hit with even more knowledge then she ever asked for.(This can also be found on Wattpad, under my account TheWhovianHalfBlood).THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE DAUGHTER OF THE MOST LOYAL DEATH EATER ON WATTPAD.⚠️Contains spoilers for the last three HP books, you have been warned. ⚠️





	1. Prologue, May 24th 1982. Azkaban prison.

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

The waters that surrounded Azkaban Prison could be heard slapping against the stone walls, debris was dossed around by the waves. Thunder sounded, a streak of lightning lighting up the sky. 

Most of the prisoners were in an uneasy sleep, their snores louder than the thunder. 

Every so often Dementors passed the cells, leaving the atmosphere cold.

In one of the further away cells, a woman with a wild mane of black tangled hair sat against the stone, her pale skin seemingly glowing in the darkness. 

An infant lay before her on the ground, a little girl.

Bellatrix Lestrange had been told that she would feel some sort of motherly instinct, but she didn't feel any different than she did before. If anything, she was much worse.

She looked upon the child with a cool stare, she had just endured 7 hours of labor, but she had not screamed, she had felt worse pain then childbirth. 

She had not expected nor intended to give birth to the child in prison, but her git of a husband messed up, and so, here she was, nearly a year after being captured, sitting on a flithy floor with her only child. 

Ministry workers would be arriving soon to take the child away, they would not be giving the baby to Bellatrix's sister as she had requested. 

They would not tell her what they would be doing, and so she was saving up her strength. 

The child lay asleep on the floor in front of Bella, and the woman sighed through her nose. 

"Lyra Lestrange." She whispered into the wind. 

A name that would one day prove to be both a blessing, and a curse. As names held power, and if the wrong person receives that knowledge, it would not end well. 

Urgent footsteps were making their way to the cell that held the insane woman, and she looked coolly at the guards and Minster of Magic. 

The guards pointed their wands at Bellatrix and a smirk spread across her pale face, she did not attempt to move as the cell was unlocked and the minster entered with two guards, ready to get him out of there should they have to. 

Something flickered in Bellatrix's eyes as the minster picked up the bright pink infant, was it sadness she felt? No, that was not it. Was it outrage at the thought of her child possibility being given to mudbloods? Partly, but what she felt in that moment did not matter. Because she would get her child back, one day. 

But not for herself, no, she would get Lyra back, the dark lord would return, and Lyra Lestrange would serve him. 

Bellatrix would make sure of it. 

The Minster and his guards left without a word, the cell once more locked, Bellatrix's eyes burning holes into the back of his skull, but something seemed off. 

I thought she would have put up more of a fight, especially to escape. The Minster thought, but nonetheless, he left with the child, leaving Bellatrix Lestrange alone once again. 

Bellatrix was planning something, the dark lord would return, and when he did, everyone who ever touched her daughter would pay, for Lyra was the daughter of the most loyal Death Eater.


	2. Chapter One, 14 Years Later.

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

Sweat covered Elizabeth Smith's pale skin as she lay in her bed asleep, her breathing was fast and she kept shifting, until finally she awoke. 

As Elizabeth sat up with her elbows propped up behind her, she breathed deeply, but her lungs still felt like they were on fire. 

Her eyes darted around the room, drying tears covered her cheeks, as she began to calm from her nightmare she glanced over at her alarm clock. 

It was 9 o'clock in the morning, she only had two hours to prepare to set off to Kings Cross. 

She groaned and flung herself back into her pillows, she pulled her quilt up to her chin and burried her face into her pillow. 

She attepted to fall back to sleep, but it was at that moment that there was a knock on her door. 

She pretended to be asleep as the door opened. 

"I know you're awake, now, you better come down stairs and eat breakfast or you'll be late for the train." Elizabeth's mother said from the doorway. 

Elizabeth opened one eye and sighed as her mother crossed the room, yanking the quilt off of Elizabeth, her mother took her hands in her own and heaved her daughter to her feet. 

"Do I have to go?" Elizabeth asked as her mother ushered her out of her room and down the stairs. 

"Yes, but I promise your father and I will send you letters and maybe even some sweets." Her mother said with a smile. 

Elizabeth grinned and hugged her mother tightly, the two released one another and then Elizabeth sat down at the table. 

She began to eat her bowl of cereal and drink her orange juice, when her father entered with the newspapers. 

He placed a kiss to Elizabeth's head, and then took a seat next to her mother. 

Elizabeth sipped her orange juice and looked at the window, she watched as a tawny owl landed on the windowsill, she began to stand up from her seat but her mother beat her to it. 

Giving the owl a treat, her mother took the newspaper from it and walked back to the table. 

She unfolded the daily profit and picked up her cup of coffee, Elizabeth watched concerned as her mother's eyes widened and she nearly spat coffee everywhere. 

"Mum? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as her brows knitted together. 

Her mother shook her head, and then turned the front of the paper towards her husband. 

Elizabeth caught a quick look at the front page as her father took it from her mother. 

The headline read: MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

But before he could question why her parents acted the way they did, her father spoke up. 

"Lizzy, why don't you go upstairs and get ready to leave?"

Elizabeth was about to protest, but with one look from her father, she was heading upstairs. 

Something wasn't right, and she needed to find out what was going on, but as she glanced down at her watch, she saw it was 9:45 in the morning. 

She had to get dressed and finish packing. 

Elizabeth closed the door behind her, and crossed the room to her wardrobe.

Opening it up, she tapped her chin as she thought of what she wanted to wear. 

Settling on grey tights, a swede skirt that came down to her knees and a power blue blouse, Elizabeth quickly got changed. 

She pulled her wavey black hair into a ponytail, and quickly put sunscreen on her face, it was cloudy out and she knew she would regret it if she didn't take care of her skin. 

She sat down on her knees, the wooden floor creaking beneath her, pushing herself under the bed. 

She silently cursed herself as she realized her bag was at the very back against the wall, she crawled further under the bed and reached her hand out. 

She cheered silently and and began to crawl backwards, only to bang the top of her head on the metal bedframe. 

She paused, and then started crawling backwards once more, taking the bag with her. 

She was relieved when she finally got out from beneath the bed, she rested her elbow on the bed, catching her breath, and then heaved herself up. 

She shook the black duffle bag, causing dust to cloud the air,. She dropped the bag and began to sneeze. 

Finally, she finished sneezing and picked up the bag, unzipping it, she went to her bookshelves and scoped her books into her arms. 

She gently set them on her bed, realizeing she forgot to open up her trunk, quickly pulling open the trunk at the foot of her bed, she began to place the books in it, until it was almost full.

Going over to her wardrobe, she quickly all her clothes she had hanging up, and shoved them into her bag, doing the same with the contents of her dresser, she picked up the bag and set it into the trunk. 

Her school supplies were already packed, thankfully. 

She looked up at the clock on her dresser and saw she had an hour to get to Kings Cross. 

Shutting the trunk, she quickly locked it and picked up her wand, placing it on her bed, she grabbed black lace her ballet flats and sat on the mattress. 

Slipping them on, she lookeed around her room one last time, before she bent down and grabbed the handle of the trunk. 

She picked up her wand in her other hand, and went to pull the trunk out of the room, only to find that it wouldn't budge. 

She glanced at her wand, no one would know. 

"Wingardium Leviosa." She whispered as she swished and flicked the wand, her trunk lifted off the floor, she smiled slightly and carefully levitated the trunk to her door. 

She set it down and opened her bedroom door. 

She froze, her father stood leaning against the wall outside her door, she smiled nervously. 

Her father did not return the smile. 

"Magic is not allowed outside of school, you only had a few more hours left and you would have gone another year without doing magic illegally." He said and crossed his arms. 

Elizabeth looked to the ground, "I'm sorry."

"I know. Just, try not to do it again, alright? Unless it is absolutely necessary, I don't want you going to the Ministry of magic for breaking the law." Her father told her and pushed off the wall. 

Elizabeth nodded and watched as her father picked up her trunk effortlessly. 

"You're taking all of your books, really?" He asked her, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

"What did you expect? You and mum got them for me, and I'm not around that often, I enjoy the comfort my books give me, so why not?" Elizabeth responded with a shrug. 

"It's the same every year." Her dad laughed as the two walked down the stairs. 

"And yet, you still keep asking me the same thing." Elizabeth grinned. 

Her father shook his head, "let's get going, your mother is waiting for us at the station, she had to take care of something." 

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed onto her father's arm, the two Apparated to Kings Cross.


	3. Chapter Two, Welcome Back!

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

 

 

Elizabeth sat at the Slytherin table, turning to watch as the doors from the entrance hall opened. And a long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, there was a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a rip near the frayed brim. 

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool in front of them, then stood back.

The first years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight.

The whole school waited with belated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

In times of old when I was new   
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school   
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning, To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning. " together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided   
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere   
As Slytherin and Gryffndor?   
Unless it was the second pair   
Of Hufflepuff and Revenclaw?   
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friends fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
the whole sad, sorry tale  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest." 

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those   
Intelligence is surest"

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach those where   
With brave deeds to their name"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,   
And treat them just the same." 

These differences caused little strife   
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had   
A House in which they might  
take only those they wanted, so  
For instance, Slytherin   
Took only pure-blood wizards   
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest   
Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,   
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders   
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony   
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,   
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and fighting   
And the clash of friend on friend   
And last there came a morning   
When old Slytherin departed   
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four   
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united   
As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here   
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty   
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether Sorting   
May not bring the end I fear  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For Hogwarts is in danger   
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within.

I have told you, I have warned you. . . .   
Let the Sorting now begin.

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, when everything died down again Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out, "Abercrombie, Euan."

The hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted, " GRYFFINDOR!"

Most of the Slytherin's booed when it said that, while the Gryffindor's cheered. 

The Gryffindor's booed when someone joined the Slytherin's, slowly the line of first years thinned; finally Professor McGonagall called the last name, "Zeller, Rose." and the girl went to join the Hufflepuff table. 

McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, a beaming smile on his face, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" There was an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down. 

Food appeared out of nowhere, there were pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice, Elizabeth piled nearly all the foods on to her plate. 

She glanced over at the head table and saw a woman in lots of pink, she frowned. "Hey Rose, who do you think that is at the head table?" Elizabeth pointed her hand at the lady in pink. 

"She's the new DADA teacher, I believe. But she's wearing a little to much pink, don't you think Eliza?" Rose asked as a smile began to creep on to her face. 

Elizabeth thought about it, she could already tell that being around her friends was beginning to bring out her inner Mischief maker.

"Yes. It would be a shame if something were to happen to them, make them turn, oh I don't know. blue, black or, maybe even green?" Elizabeth answered with a lopsided grin. 

The two girls bust into a fit of giggles, bringing the people sat around at the table to give them odd looks. 

Dumbledore got to his feet once more. 

The two girls ceased at once, and turned their attention to the headmaster as did everyone else.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. 

"First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." He said. 

"Is it just me or was he looking at us when he said that?" Asked Rose. 

"I do believe he looked at us and the Weasley twins and their friend when he said that, yes. " Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth straightened in her seat, and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between class, nor are a number of other things, which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. 

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for this year's House Quidditch teams will take place on the -" He broke off, looking at Professor Umbridge. 

As she was not much taller standing then sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. 

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing more then to listen to her talk.

Other members of staff not as adept at hiding their surprise. Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair. 

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, and little girlish, she did that weird ("Hem, hem,") thing again and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth.

"Maybe she's a werewolf. Wouldn't be the first time we had one as a teacher," Rose whispered to Elizabeth as she looked at the lady. 

"Or maybe she's a vampire and she's here to suck the blood from first years." Said a boy in sixth year, he had brown hair that hung to his shoulders, glasses sat upon his crooked nose. 

"Rose, Joe, stop it you're scarring him." Elizabeth said jerking her chin in the direction of where a first year boy sat beside Joe.

"Sorry." Rose said looking down.

"Don't worry, we were only joking." Joe smiled reassuringly at the boy. 

The first year didn't look convinced.   

Elizabeth turned her attention back to Professor Umbridge who was still talking. 

"- looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" She was saying. 

"No thank you, I have enough friends." Elizabeth mumbled. 

Rose snorted, and Elizabeth elbowed her in the ribs to get her attention, everyone was getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

The two girls quickly got up, they had to allow the first years to go in front of them as they had to follow the Prefects. 

"I'm calling it now, I bet that Dumbridge woman-" 

"Umbridge." Elizabeth cut in. 

Rose rolled her eyes, "same difference. Anyway, I'm calling it now that she's a werewolf." She continued. 

Elizabeth shook her head slightly, a grin on her face as the two walked out of the Great Hall. 

They walked through the corridors, and down many staircases, their house mates not waiting for the two as they were left behind. 

The two girls won't bothered in the slightest, as they were able to look at all the paintings that greeted them as they passed.


	4. Chapter Four, Night Time Meetings.

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

 

By the time Elizabeth and Rose arrived to where the Slytherin common room was hidden, everyone else was already there. 

The two stopped in front of the entrance and glanced at each other. 

"Do you have this years password?" Elizabeth asked Rose. 

"Nope." She sighed. 

"It's Pure Blood Pride." A bell like voice behind them said and the entrance opened. 

The two turned around to see who it was.

A smile crept on to Elizabeth's face as she saw it was their dorm mate Emma.

"Hello Liz, Hello Rose, Did you have a nice summer?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

“Yes.” The two girls said in unison. 

"That's nice." Emma said and walked past the two and into the Common Room, 

Elizabeth and Rose followed her, and the entrance shut behind them.

The three settled at a table in the corner of the room, only the older students were in the common room, though most had already gone to their dorms to get rest. 

"Did you guys read the Daily Prophet today?" Emma asked as she placed her bag down on the seat next to her. 

"I read it and I can't believe they broke out of Azkaban." Rose spoke and Elizabeth looked at the two. 

"My mum was reading it today, I didn't get to read anything, other then the front page, I was only able to read the Mass Breakout part," She told the two. 

"Well it said that Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, and his brother Rabastan, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rockwood, and a couple of others broke out." Emma informed Elizabeth. 

"Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?" Elizabeth asked frowning.

"You don't know who Bellatrix is?" Rose asked me shocked, the girl's eyebrows had disappeared beneath her bangs. 

"Nope." Elizabeth answered honestly, she fidgeted slightly as the two girls both stared at her in disbelief. 

"She's the worst Death Eater there is, She's also You Know Who's most loyal Death Eater," Emma answered and something flickered on her face. 

"So this is very bad," Elizabeth said as she looked between the two.

"Very." Rose nodded. 

"Where do you think  Helena is?" Emma asked changing the subject. 

"Maybe she's in the dorm." Rose suggested.

"Let's go and see." Elizabeth said standing up. 

As the three entered their dorm room, they saw Helena sitting upon her bed in the corner, a book propped up in her lap. 

“Hey, Helena!” Elizabeth smiled at her and Helena looked up, she smiled widely at the three. 

“Hi!” She said and put a bookmark in her book, setting it aside, she pushed the frames of her purple glasses up as they kept sliding down the bridge of her nose. 

“Have a nice summer?” Rose asked Helena as she walked over to where her bed was, and opened her trunk at the foot or it. 

“Yes, Ma and Pa took me to visit my grandparents in Ireland!” Helena grinned. 

Rose nodded and then she left to the lavatory. 

“That's wonderful.” Emma smiled as she flopped down on her bed. 

Elizabeth sat on her legs as she opened her trunk, she pushed her books aside and pulled out her nightclothes. 

Once Rose was finished, Elizabeth crossed the room and entered the lavatory.

Once all the girls were ready for bed, the lights went out. 

But as Elizabeth lay in her bed, desperately trying to fall asleep as she had an early morning, she heard something in the common room. 

Elizabeth frowned, swallowing, she pushed herself up in her bed and pulled the covers off her legs, swinging them out, she stood up and quietly crept passed Rose's bed. 

Silently thanking Merlin for the door not creaking as it opened, she walked down the stairs. 

She squinted as she came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, there was something by the dying fire. 

“Hello?” She called out in uncertainty. 

There was a surprised screech, the thing turned around to face Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth’s eyebrows knitted together as she took in its appearance, it was very short and had very large eyes and big ears, it wore a sweater and a very colorful tie. 

“Are you a house elf?” Elizabeth asked softly as she stepped off the staircase, her footsteps soft as she walked across the green carpet slowly to the elf. 

“Yes, miss.” The house elf nodded, his voice was high pitched and his ears flapped as he moved his head. 

“I've never met a House Elf before, do you have a name?” Elizabeth tilted her head as she stopped by the lush sofa. 

The dying embers in the fireplace cast a cold glow around the common room, Elizabeth's nose tickled from the smell of the light smoke. 

“Dobby.” The house elf spoke as he took a step back, he seemed frightened as he was able to get a full look at Elizabeth. 

“Nice to meet you Dobby, my name is Elizabeth Smith. If you don't mind me asking, what is it you are doing here?” Elizabeth feared she said something wrong as Dobby's eyes widened. 

But that was not the case, as he answered her. “It is house elf's who take care of the common rooms, we come when we know all the students are asleep to clean and tend to the fire.” 

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, “I didn't know that.” She looked at the floor, a feeling of guilt washed over her. 

“I'm sorry you have to clean after some of the slobs in my house.” Elizabeth told him softly. 

Dobby shook his head wildly, “No need to apologise, Miss Smith, it is our job as house elves.” 

“Well, thank you.” Elizabeth swallowed as she glanced up at the stone fireplace, the engravings of snakes on the mental seemed to be glaring daggers at her. 

“I suppose I should allow you to get back, to whatever you were doing before.” Elizabeth smiled slightly at Dobby, “Goodnight.” She said to him. 

“Goodnight, Miss.” He smiled, though it seemed forced, his eyes kept darting towards her wild black hair that refused to stay in it's braid. 

Frowning slightly, Elizabeth turned and ran up the stairs to her dorm. 

She entered her dorm and closed the door, Rose's snores echoed throughout the dark room, Elizabeth glanced at where the curtains were drawn shut her friend's bed. 

She shook her head with a sigh, not completely sure why Dobby had seemed so afraid of her. She crept to her bed and climbed into it, pulling the covers over her, she looked at where Rose's bed was to the right of her, and then to where Helena lay sleeping soundly to her left. 

She closed the curtains around her bed and laid on her side, she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Rose's snores.


	5. Chapter Five, September 2nd.

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

 

 

Elizabeth lay in her bed wide awake, she still had two hours until classes began, but she found herself unable to stay sleeping. 

She sighed deeply and rolled onto her back, stretching her limbs out, she paused to stare up at the top of her four poster bed. 

A dragon  had been carved into the dark wood back when she was a first year, and it still sat above her four years later. 

Her hands gripped the dark cotton sheets, her face scrunched up as she had a small debate in her head about whether or not to get out of bed. 

After a few moments, she heaved a sigh and pushed herself out of bed, drawing the curtains around her bed back, she swung her legs on to the floor and stood. 

She pulled her hair free of it's braid, shaking her hair out as it became free. 

The hard, dark wooden floor was cool beneath her bare feet as she walked to the end of her bed and opened her trunk, bending down, she picked out her uniform and then stood, closing the lid as quietly as possible, she  crossed the room to the girls lavatory.

Once she was finished showering, she set her pajamas back in her trunk and sat on her bed, the springs of the mattress creaking as she did so. 

She pulled her black boots from under her bed, and put them on. 

After lacing them up, she paused to look around the dimly lit room, the giant squid swam passed the window, causing a grin to form on Elizabeth's lips. 

She had missed the view the most. 

She leaned back on her hands, the dark green quilt soft beneath her fingers, swinging her feet back and forth a bit as they hung a few inches above the floor, she pushed herself up swiftly and grabbed her black leather messenger bag. 

Walking over to her trunk once more, she sat on her legs in front of it and collected the books she would need for the day's following classes. 

Undoing the buckles that kept the bag closed, she placed the books, wand, ink, and spare parchment into the bag. 

The objects disappeared into the bag, not adding any weight to it as they did so. 

Buckling it back up once more, Elizabeth smiled as she pushed herself to her feet and slung the bag over her shoulder. 

She would have to remember to send another thank you note to her mother, who had placed a charm on her bag before leaving for school, so that she could place whatever she needed into it without it overflowing or getting too heavy. 

After shutting the trunk, she left the dormitory silently.

Walking down the stairs, she stuck to her tradition of jumping down the last two steps and landing on the carpet, she had been doing that on the first day of term since she accidentally did it back in her first year. 

Humming cheerfully to herself, she walked across the soft carpet, she could almost feel the texture beneath her boots as she walked between the large, roaring fireplace, and the couch across from it. 

Leaving though the hidden passage, she walked leisurely through the corridors until she came across one of the staircases. 

Placing her left hand on the stone railing, she hopped up each step as the staircase moved. 

Reaching the top, she grinned and then skipped ahead to the next staircase where she repeated her previous actions. 

She slowed to a calm walk as she began weaving through the few corridors between the staircase and Great Hall. 

When she finally reached the hall, she entered and went over to the Slytherin table. 

Calmly, she picked up a napkin and placed a few pieces of toast and bacon onto it, moving on, she spread jam across the slices of toast and placed the napkin with food on it, onto the table for a few moments as she reached into her bag. 

Pulling out a large sliver thermos, she filled it with sweet iced tea and then, making sure the lid was secure, she placed the thermos back into her bag and picked up the napkin and food. 

Walking out of the hall as she hummed to herself, she went down to The Black Lake. 

Setting down a few feet from the water, she stretched her legs out and she placed the napkin in her lap. 

Pulling out her thermos, she set it beside her, leaning against her leg. Picking up a slice of bacon, she began to eat as she looked around for the Giant Squid. 

A light breeze blew her damp, wild hair back from her face as she placed her bag beside her, and the sun shone brightly as the clouds floated passed it. 

She didn't mind the slightly damp grass as it was coated with dew, she was thankful that her uniform was black and grey, otherwise she was sure it would be stained. 

Not that that would be a big deal, since she knew spells to help with that sort of thing. 

As she was on her second piece of toast, her eyes were drawn to where a ripple began to form a little ways into the water, before the Giant Squid surfaced. 

It watched her, waiting for her to move first, and with a bright grin, Elizabeth picked up the remaining two slices of toast, and chucked them into the air. 

The Giant Squid caught them as they went to land behind him, and then he quickly vanished beneath the murky water. 

Shoving the remaining toast into her mouth, she picked up her thermos and took a long drink. 

Once finished, she placed it back into her bag along with the napkin, she got to her feet and began walking back towards the castle. 

The green and silver tie that she wore as part of her uniform, hung loosely around her neck, blowing back and forth as the wind picked up. 

When she finally reached the large doors into the castle, it had become terribly cloudy out, and it seemed rain would arrive soon. 

Re-entering the Great Hall, she went over to the Slytherin table to refill her drink and await her timetable. 

She glanced down at her wrist watch, and saw she had an hour or so until she had to have her first class. 

More and more students began to fill the hall, and soon Rose and Helena joined her as Rose flopped down next to her while Helena sat down across from her. 

"Morning," Elizabeth greeted the two with a smile as she decided to have one more piece of bacon. 

"Good morning." Helena smiled, her glasses getting slightly stuck on her cheeks, much to her annoyance. 

"I swear, one day the wizarding world will finally come up with a spell to fix my eyesight. And when that day arrives, anyone else who wants to be able to see first will have to fight me for it." Helena huffed as she reached up to fix her purple frames. 

Rose and Elizabeth exchanged looks, before Rose said: "why wait for someone else to come up with one? When you could very well come up with a spell on your own, you're the smartest person I know, Helena, you're more than capable." 

Helena's cheeks turned a light pink, and she mumbled her reply, "thank you," before she quickly busied herself with fixing up a plate of food.  

Smirking to herself, Elizabeth watched as Rose nodded and then began making up her own plate of food, her face slightly pink as well. 

Professor Snape began handing out the Slytherins schedules, and when he reached the three girls he paused as he handed Elizabeth hers. 

"Will you be trying out for the Quidditch team this year, Miss Smith?" His voice was monotone.

Taken aback by the random question, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the Professor's stare. After a few awkward moments of silence, Snape began to become impatient. 

"I hadn't planned to, why?" Elizabeth finally answered, her face full of puzzlement. 

Snape's face was unreadable, "I would think you would want to help your house win the house cup this year, after you lost so many points last year with your," he paused, as if looking for words. "Behavior." He finished.

Elizabeth pressed her lips and took her schedule as he held it out for her to take, once he had given Rose and Helena theirs, they brought their heads together to discuss their classes. 

"Let's head to Transfiguration, we don't want to be late." Helena announced once she saw they had that together first. 

Picking up their things, the three hurried from the Great Hall, once they were what was deemed a safe distance from Snape, the three began talking. 

"What the bloody hall was that? 'Will you be trying out for the Quidditch team this year, Miss Smith?' I haven't shown interest in joining before, what makes him think I would now?" Elizabeth said quizzically as she looked at her friends who stood on either side of her as they walked up the stairs. 

Helena looped her arm through Elizabeth's right arm, she looked ahead, her eyes narrowed as her lips pressed thin. "I'm not sure, it is strange isn't it?"

Rose laced her arm through Elizabeth's left arm as well, she sucked her teeth as they turned down a corridor. "It's terribly odd, Snape has never shown much interest in our lives and whether or not we plan to do something, even when we've lost house points." 

"I wonder what's changed." Elizabeth pondered aloud as her face screwed up in thought. 

Their conversation came to an end as they finally came to the corridor where the Transfiguration class would be held. 

Gryffindor students and some Slytherins were already gathered, waiting for Professor McGonagall to open the door for their class to start in 10 minutes. 

Elizabeth sighed loudly as she spotted  
Vincent Crabbe passing through the corridor behind her with Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle. 

Crabbe caught her eye, and almost on reflex, he reached down to guard himself below his waist. 

Snickering, Elizabeth turned back to face the corridor as the classroom door opened and they were allowed inside.


	6. Chapter Six, The Daily Prophet

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

The sound of bubbling cauldrons and the chopping of ingredients filled the Potions classroom. 

Elizabeth stood beside Rose, who was stirring their cauldron's contents around, impatiently waiting for them to vanish and change the color of the liquid. 

Elizabeth meanwhile was entertaining herself by studying the many feather colors of her quill that lay on top of her school book, next to the cutting board. 

Dropping her hand from where it had been previously holding her chin up,  she straightened and gave the dungeon room a quick once-over, seeing that Professor Snape was occupied in the front of the classroom, inspecting a  pair of Gryffindor girl's potion. Elizabeth briskly grasped her quill in her hand, she held it to her face, smoothing her fingers over the soft feathers, her eyes darted to the left, where Rose stood with her attention fixed on the bubbling cauldron.

A sly smirk slowly spread across the 4th year's face, holding back her laughter, Elizabeth reached forward with the quill and started to move Rose's chin length hair with the end of the pen. 

Rose jumped in place and knocked into their cauldron, spilling its contents all over the stone floor and on the bottom of their robes and shoes.

Muffled laughter filled dungeon room as Gryffindor's and Slytherin's turned to look at the two girls in the back of the classroom. 

Rose turned to shoot a glare in Elizabeth's direction as Professor Snape made his way towards them. 

Professor Snape peered down at them, his nostrils flaring as he looked from them to the mess on the floor.  
"10 points from Slytherin," his voice was his usual monotone, but his eyes eyes were aflame with a silent fury.

Both girls remained silent, Elizabeth's eyes were downcast as she did her best to hide her quill behind her clasped hands. 

His eyes turned to Rose, they looked her up and down, seeing the that a good portion of the potion contents had spilled down the front of her robes"And Miss Thistle, do try not to make it a habit of yours to wear the Potions you are supposed to be brewing. " With a wave of his wand, the spilled potion on the floor and the remains in the cauldron, vanished, then he turned and walked away.

Rose clenched her jaw and bit her tongue, glaring daggers at the back of Snape's head as he walked back to the front of the classroom. 

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth whispered to Rose as she took deep calming breaths. 

Rose, finally tearing her gaze away from the back of Snape's oily hair, turned to look at Elizabeth. Her eyes were cold, "you will pay for that." She seethed and Elizabeth swallowed. 

Taking a step back as Rose took one forward, Elizabeth raised her arms up in defense, her quill still in her right hand. 

Elizabeth didn't expect Rose to swiftly launch forward and pull the quill from her fingers, and she most certainly didn't expect Rose to begin to wiggle the feather quill in her face. 

Elizabeth stood still, her eyes and mouth squeezed shut to avoid the feathers, strands of her hair fell into her face and she could hear Rose's silent laughter. 

"Are you done?" Elizabeth asked quietly, Rose's response was to poke the feather quill into Elizabeth's mouth. 

Pushing the pen away, Elizabeth opened her eyes as she lifted her hands to her face and began to try and get pieces of feather off her tongue. 

Rose watched in amusement, not at all angry with her friend, not anymore as she saw that Elizabeth was certainly getting her karma back. 

With a quick look over her left shoulder, Rose saw that Snape had settled at his desk and was looking at a sheet of paper, unaware of what the two mischief Makers were up to. 

Elizabeth met Rose's eyes as the other girl turned her attention away from the professor at the front of the classroom, the two girls immediately broke into a fit of muffled giggles. 

Thankfully for them, just as Snape had looked up to scold them, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. 

The two girls grabbed their things and quickly exited the Potions classroom before Snape could call them back. 

Walking up the stairs from the dungeons, Elizabeth looked over to Rose, her face tightened as she frowned. "I am sorry by the way." 

Rose looked at her, her face unbothered as  she draped her bag over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she waved off Elizabeth's apology as they rounded a corner on the stairs, and then continued to climb. "Besides," she glanced at Elizabeth with a bright grin, she gestured to her slowly drying robes, "I think the dark purple of the potion brings out the blue in my eyes." She batted her eyelashes at Elizabeth with a dazzling smile. 

Elizabeth ran her hand over the stone of the wall as she walked, the flood of students behind her was loud, she looked at Rose in bewilderment. "But Rose, your eyes are green." She frowned. 

Rose rolled her eyes, she sighed dramatically, her shoulders slumping as she went on to elaborate further. "I know, but it brings out the blue in them." She said to Elizabeth in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Elizabeth shook her head in amusement, looking back at the stairs as they at last reached the entrance hall. "Yeah, alright." She replied. 

They entered the Great Hall as the other students did, the tables were lined for lunch and Elizabeth and Rose went over to sit with Helena at the Slytherin table. 

"Hullo!" Helena greeted them with a bright smile. 

The pair returned the greeting, both going to take seats as the screeching of owls could be heard, followed soon by many of the birds flying into the hall, dropping mail as they went. 

A rolled up paper fell onto the empty plate in front of Elizabeth as she climbed on to the bench and sat down. 

Pulling her bag off as Rose took the seat to her left, Elizabeth placed her bag beside her on the right. 

"I've just come from Care of Magical creatures, Hagrid's left again, but Professor Grubbly-Plank is taking his post for now, her class was loads of fun, makes me wish you both had stayed with it." Helena said as she took a bite of a roast beef sandwich. 

"I just couldn't keep up with it, maybe next year." Said Elizabeth as she reached forward and untied the rolled up paper. 

As the front page was revealed, Elizabeth felt her blood run cold and her face drained of color. 

"Liz? What's the matter?" Asked Helena in concern, noticing Elizabeth's change in mood. 

Rose peered over Elizabeth's shoulder curious as to what was wrong, but she was soon answered as she saw a small article in the bottom left hand corner of The Daily Prophet's front page. 

Helena walked around the table quickly and looked at the small headline above the article;

'Husband and wife, Ministry of Magic workers vanish, is it dark forces at work?

Mr. Albert Smith, of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, was reported missing as of this morning. His wife, Gwen Smith, a known Aurror, has also been reported as missing. 

yesterday, September the 1st at 11:05am, just after they saw their teenage daughter, Elizabeth, off at Platform 9¾. They were seen passing through the barrier, but did not pass through to the other side. 

The Minister of Magic has yet to comment on weather or not the ministry has any idea as the whereabouts of the Smith's.'

Elizabeth did not move, her eyes were wide as she gripped the newspaper tightly in front of her on the table.

"Oh, Lizzy! I'm so sorry." Helena wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's shoulders tightly in what was obviously her idea of comfort.

Rose didn't say anything, instead she reached forward and gently pried Elizabeth's fingers off the paper. The newspaper crinkled as it dropped onto the empty plate in front of them, Rose took Elizabeth's hands in her own and gave a light squeeze. 

"Liz, please talk to us." She urged, her face full of concern as she spoke in a soft soothing voice. 

Elizabeth pulled her hands out of Rose's grasp, “I have to go.” Was all she said, standing up and grabbing her bag, she climbed off the bench, causing Helena to release her hold of her shoulders.

“I'll come with you!” Rose called after Elizabeth, she went to grab her bag. 

Elizabeth turned on her heel, already she was nearly  passed the end of the table. She looked at her friends, her eyes pleading and wet with unshed tears. “No, please, just - I just need some time to think.” She shook her head at them as she pressed her lips and took a deep breath through her nose.

Rose and Helena shared a worried look, and Elizabeth spun on her heel and walked briskly out of the great hall, all too aware of the eyes and whispers of her fellow students that followed her as exited the hall and ran out of the entrance hall. 

Running down the front steps, cold air bit at her face and hands as she ran across the grounds, only half aware of the fact she was making her way to the edge of the forbidden forest.

As she made it under the shadows cast down by the many trees, she slowed to a brisk walk, she continued to make her way deeper and deeper into the the forest. But after a few minutes passed, she had to stop for breath. 

Leaning against a thin tree trunk, Elizabeth dug her nails into the bark as she at last broke down.

Sinking down to the wet grass, Elizabeth's body shook as she sobbed, tears spilling freely down her pale cheeks. She pulled her legs to her chest, burying her face her knees between, she wrapped her arms around her legs, her bag slid off her should and lay in the muddy earth. 

The tree branches creaked loudly above, the wind picked up slightly and the breeze blew Elizabeth's long black hair over her face and arms.

She looked like a phantom in the darkness, her pale skin looked as if it were glowing in the dark forest. 

"Are you alright?" Came a voice somewhere in the shadows, causing Elizabeth to jump in place. 

"Who are you?" She demanded lifting her head and peering around her with furrowed brows. 

Dried leafs crunched beneath the figure in the darkness ahead of Elizabeth, she felt for her wand and once found, quickly gripped it in her hand, watching the figure in uncertainty. 

However, as soon as the light hit the figures face as they drew near to her, Elizabeth recognized them as Benjamin Malfoy, the older brother of Draco. 

"Name's Benjamin Malfoy, but you can call me Ben if you like." He smiled as he extended his hand to her. 

Elizabeth stared at his pale hand, then slowly looked up to his face. 

He had black hair and bright blue eyes, and unlike Draco, Benjamin had a very kind face with warm and inviting eyes. 

Taking a deep breath as she looked back at his hand, she reached up and shook it. "Elizabeth Smith." She gave him a thin lipped smile before dropping her hand back into her lap. 

Ben walked backwards a few feet, before leaning his back against a moss covered tree. "I saw you run out of the Great Hall earlier when I was leaving for my Transfiguration class, you seemed pretty upset so I figured I'd come check on you. Are you alright?" He asked again with raised eyebrows as hs stuffed his hands into the pockets of his school robe. 

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, moving to stretch her legs out in front of her, she looked at her hands in her lap. "You didn't have to follow me, besides, how did you find me? When I was walking, no one was behind me, and the forest is huge, you'd have to have some sort of idea where you're going." She glanced up at him, her eyes narrowing as she pressed her lips. 

Ben, unphased by the suspicion on her face, answered her as he took a small stone from his pocket and began to toss it up in the air and catch it. "I used to explore the forest all the time when I was younger, I would sneak out with a friend of mine at night after everyone had gone to bed. So I know how to avoid getting caught here, and I also know of different pathways. Plus, you weren't exactly that hard to find, you aren't a very quiet person, I heard your footsteps as you ran." 

Elizabeth frowned as she caught what his last words were. "How could you know that it was me running, and not some creature?" She tilted her head. 

Benjamin shrugged, a small smile on his face as he looked at the younger girl, he tucked the stone back into his pocket. "Like I said, I've been in this forest before, and I could tell you sounded nothing like one of the creatures. Now," he clapped his hands and rubbed them together, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Would you like to head back to the castle and attend the rest of your classes, or do you wish to just wander around the forest with me? I promise to keep you safe, and if you want you can tell me what was bothering you." He pushed off the tree.

Elizabeth chewed the inside of her cheek, eyes downcast as she thought it over. Coming to a decision, Elizabeth got to her feet and brushed off her skirt, she slung her bag over her shoulder as she faced Benjamin. "I'm not ready to go back to the school, though I know that my friends are likely wondering where I am, I just can't go back yet. So, I will go with you, but if you try anything, I will hex you." She warned, causing Ben to let out a laugh. 

"I promise you that all I want is to show you around and help you talk through whatever is upsetting you." He assured her with a bright glint in his eyes. 

Elizabeth smiled slightly, walking forward to stand next to Ben as he began to walk down another path.


	7. Chapter Seven, Hidden

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

 

The two stayed in the forest until early evening, when the sun began to set through the canopy of trees and they knew dinner would be starting soon. 

Elizabeth had explained what had happened earlier that day, Benjamin didn't speak much as he lead her on and off the path. He had allowed her to vent, which, he came to understand, she needed very much. 

Now, she and Ben were making their way back towards the castle at a leisurely pace, neither one of them edger to return to the chaotic company of their fellow students. 

The temperature had dropped quite a bit as dusk swept over the castle grounds, Elizabeth's cheeks were red as the breeze nipped at her exposed face.

As they stood a few yards from the doors to the entrance hall, a dark look crossed her features as she stopped suddenly, she stared at the entrance to the castle with a look of dread.

Benjamin continued walking a few more steps beef he realized that Elizabeth no longer was by his side, pausing to turn around, he raised his brows at her expression. "Why so tense, Elizabeth? It's not your execution, you know." He tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't do anything as Elizabeth seemed to not hear him. 

Benjamin's face became concerned as he walked to her with a frown, "we don't have to go in if you aren't ready." He stopped in front of her, giving her no choice but to look up to meet his eyes. 

She shook her head, her lips pressed. "No, it's alright, I'll be fine." She forced a smile on her face, but it did not reach her eyes.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Nevertheless, he followed as Elizabeth stepped around him and walk up the castle steps.

Upon entering the entrance hall, Elizabethgave a soft sqweel before jumping to hide around a pillar to the left, grabbing the collar of Benjamin's shirt as she did so. 

He was shoved into the shadows behind the pillar, Elizabeth let her hold on him go as she pressed her back into the stone wall beside him.

He turned his head to ask her what she was doing, but she quickly reached her left arm out and pressed her finger to his lips roughly.

"Shhhh!" She hissed as she peered cautiously around the pillar, Benjamin scowled at the back of her head.

Elizabeth hastily retreated back into the shadows becoming very still, out of the corner of her eye she caught Benjamin trying to get her attention, she slowly turned her head, careful to make no noise. 

"What's going on?" He mouthed to her.

"Snape is standing right by the entrance of the Great Hall, talking to Filch." Elizabeth mouthed back. 

Benjamin's eyebrows furrowed, completely lost as to what Elizabeth had tried to tell him. "Huh?" 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a huff, she brought her hands between them as she tried again. 

Snapping her fingers soundlessly, she mouthed "Snape," Benjamin nodded to signal he understood that. "Talking," she made talking motions with her hand. She went to do the next, but Benjamin's hand surged up to grab hers, he pushed them down as he used his other hand to hold a finger to his lips.

He tilted his head, motioning for Elizabeth to look in front of her, slowly, she did.

Her blood ran cold, standing by the entrance in front of them, currently with his back to them, was the Hogwarts caretaker, Filch. 

Elizabeth swallowed, silently praying that he leave soon, so that she and Benjamin could avoid getting caught. 

Sure, they weren't really doing anything wrong, but there would be far too many questions as to why neither of them were at the feast, add in the fact that the two had skipped their classes for the day, and Filch would have a sure invitation to get them in detention, if they weren't expelled.

So, they remained hidden and still, not even daring to breathe too loudly in fear of being discovered. 

After what felt like an eternity, Filch turned and left, they heard Mrs. Norris join him as he descended the stairs. 

They did not come out of their hiding spot until the sound of his footsteps and voice faded.

Elizabeth released the breath she'd been holding as she slipped out into the hall, followed by Benjamin who pushed his hair out of his eyes as he let out a low whistle. "That was close." He gave her a small smile to ease the tension. 

Elizabeth nodded, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she glanced briefly at the Great Hall, where they could hear the scraping of plates beneath knives and forks as the students ate.

Benjamin followed her gaze, a mischievous smile slowly spread across his face as he looked back at her. "You know, we don't have to go in there to get dinner." 

Elizabeth looked away from the Great Hall,  staring at Benjamin quizzically. "Where else are we supposed to get food? It's not like we know where the kitchens are, and even if we did, students aren't allowed inside." 

"That's where you're wrong," he stepped towards her, "one of us does know where the kitchens are, and how to avoid getting caught." With his words, there was an unspoken promise of mischief.

Elizabeth made a face at him. "Don't do that." 

Benjamin's smile didn't falter in the slightest as he raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean? Do what?" 

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Don't make that face, it makes you look like you're planning world domination or something, it's unnerving and beyond creepy." 

His smile grew wider as he chuckled softly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you would kindly follow me, I'll take you to get some nourishment!" He turned on his heel, and then skipped passed the Great Hall.

Elizabeth raised her brows at this in mild amusement, he looked at the end of the corridor, checking to see if she was following, he gave her little wink before dashing out of sight down another corridor.

Realizing he was obviously trying to cheer her up, Elizabeth sighed deeply, before she sprinted after him.


	8. Chapter Eight, Gypsy.

* * *

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ✩ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

* * *

 

 

 

  
"Why are we standing in front of a painting of a bowl fruit?" Asked Elizabeth with a frown.

Benjamin had lead her downstairs, where currently they stood in a broad stone corridor, it's walls lined with food themed paintings and torches which cast a warm glow.

Benjamin only held up his finger to Elizabeth as a motion to wait, before he turned back to look at the painting. Reaching forward, he gently tickled the pear in the bowl of fruit, to Elizabeth's astonishment, the pear giggled before transforming into a large green door handle, he turned it, and then the painting swung out like a door, revealing the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens.

"This," Benjamin stood back, allowing Elizabeth to look through the hole in the wall. "Is why we are standing in a corridor, staring at a painting of a bowl of fruit." Elizabeth glanced at him before entering the kitchens.

Upon entering the kitchens, Elizabeth stared around in wonder at how similar it was to the Great Hall. Its high-ceilinged room, was as large as the Great Hall above it, four tables stood in proudly in the room, arranged exactly like the house tables in the Great Hall. Mounds of glittering brass pots and pans rested around the stone walls, and at the end of the room, a great brick fireplace with roaring flames stood, giving warmth to the whole place.

House-elves whisked around the room, clearing the tables as dishes appeared. Elizabeth noted how all the elves wore the same uniform, a  tea-towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest tied like a toga on their small frames.

Benjamin stood next to her, watching as the elves worked, a small spread across his face as one came hurrying over to them. "How can Gypsy be of service, Mr. Malfoy And Miss-?" The house elf chirped as she looked up at them.

The question hung in the air, after a few moments of being stared at by the beautiful blue eyes of the elf, Elizabeth realized with a start that she was asked her name. Her face turned scarlett in embarrassment, "oh! Sorry, I'm Elizabeth Smith, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled nervously.

The elf gave a swift nod, her long ears flapping from the movement. "It is a pleasure. Now, what may be gotten for you, Miss Smith, Mr. Malfoy?"

Elizabeth glanced awkwardly at Benjamin, unsure what to do as she didn't want to ask too much of the house-elves, regardless of the fact that they seemed eager to give the students whatever they wished.

Without missing a beat, Benjamin politely told the house-elf, "could we have some roasted potatoes with butter, a loaf of bread, and some baked chicken with green beans, and a couple butterbeers??"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, right away, sir!" Gypsy spun on her heel, before she dashed towards a group of house elves by the fireplace.

Elizabeth turned to Benjamin, "I didn't realize how many house-elves worked at Hogwarts."

Benjamin nodded as he stepped back to lean back against the stone wall, he crossed his left leg over his right, crossing his arms as he glanced at Elizabeth. "You know, I grew up with house-elves working for my family, my parents, hell, even my brother treated them like werewolf dung, I despised it. When I got to Hogwarts, I was finally able to do what I wanted, my parents, no matter how much they tried and still do, they can't control me or how I treat others."

Elizabeth walked over to lean back against the wall next to him. "It's easy to forget you're related to Draco, he's- and sorry if this offends you - a complete arse. Since I met him, he has had such a fixation with Potter, he thinks that he can do or say whatever he wants, and if someone stands up to him, he tells his dad, and announces this to everyone. He's disrespectful to all the girls, and nearly all of the guys, it's ridiculous."

Benjamin snorted, "I'm not offended, I'm well aware how horrible my brother is. He always hung onto every word our father spoke, he hasn't yet been forced to face how hard life can be for some people, he was sheltered in a way, only seeing the ways and teachings passed down in our families, not questioning them. I've gotten into my fair share of fights with him over the years, because he can be so thick headed. Eventually, he might wake up and think for himself, but as of right now, he is still very childish and listening too much to what our parents want of him."

Elizabeth raised her brows, glancing at him. "I didn't realize how much you hated him." She mused.

Benjamin shook his head quickly, "I never said I hated him, I don't hate him or my parents- well, I don't hate my mother. I hate how he acts sometimes, I hate how narrow minded he is, I hate how he treats people, but I don't hate my brother." He didn't seem mad.

Elizabeth didn't have a chance to say anything more to him as at the moment, Gypsy ran over with a basket full of food. She handed it to Elizabeth, who smiled widely at her. "Thank you very much, Gypsy, it looks marvelous!"

Gypsy brightened at the complement. "Thank you Miss!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we have to get back to our common room before it gets too late. Thank you for everything, Gypsy, it all looks delicious." Benjamin's words made the elf swell with pride, and waving to them, she bid the two teens farewell before returning to her work.

Making their way towards the dungeons, neither of them spoke, a comfortable silence fell over them as they walked through the many corridors.

They did not come across anyone until they were climbing down the stairs that led to the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"Hello, Benjamin." A voice from behind them spoke calmly.

Looking back as he paused on the stairs, standing a few feet from them was a girl with electric green hair and a mischievous grin on her face, Benjamin held a hand to his chest where his heart was beating very fast. "Bloody hell, Mimi! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "always one for the dramatics." Turning her gaze to Elizabeth, she raised her eyebrows at the younger girl. "I haven't gotten your name."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's because I haven't given it to you." Her tone was sharp.

Benjamin glanced between the two, the air was thick with tension. Before anything more could be said between them, Benjamin quickly stepped in. "Mimi, this is Elizabeth Smith. Elizabeth, this is Mimi Rhodes."

Mimi's lips curled up into a grin, all the tension seemed to vanish as she hopped down the stairs to meet them. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth." She glanced at the basket of food in the younger girls arms. "I see you and Ben have taken a trip to the kitchens, we better get inside the common room before any of the other students see and try to get some of it, or question how you got it, the feast just ended a few minutes ago."

Elizabeth nodded, moving closer to the wall as Mimi gently slipped past her and jumped into the landing at the bottom of the stairs, Benjamin and Elizabeth walked down the remaining stairs, not wishing to test gravity at that time.

Mimi spoke the password in a dramatic voice, like she was announcing a grand act at a circus, she waved her hands about for more effect, giving her a slightly crazy look, with her green hair which had come out of the braided crown on her head.

Skipping into the common room, she turned to look at Benjamin and Elizabeth as they entered. "We usually eat the stuff we get from the kitchens up in the boys' dormitory, Ben shares his dorm with our other friends, Davey and Philip, who won't care if there's anyone else hanging up there. Would you like to go up?"

Elizabeth thought it over, not that she was really planning to go back to her dorm, where her friends would bombard her with questions as to where she had been and if she was alright. Elizabeth nodded with a small smile, agreeing to eat everything upstairs with Ben and Mimi.

They climbed up the winding staircase, Benjamin opened up the door to his dorm, Elizabeth and Mimi following and shutting it behind them.

The three sat on the floor and began eating the food, Mimi told Elizabeth stories about her early years at the school, when at one point in her third year, she had managed to climb on top of one of the branches of the Whomping Willow, and held on as it thrashed about. She did wind up being thrown off it and breaking her arm and leg, but she said it was worth it.

When the door opened again a while later, two boys entered only to halt in the doorway as they surveyed the three on the floor.

"Er, hello." Said Philip awkwardly looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled up at him, "hello, I'm Elizabeth Smith."

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy. I'm Philip Sudol, and this bloke next to me is Davey Mick." He threw his arm around the other boy's shoulders with a bright grin.

Davey Mick was taller then Philip, about a foot or so, buzz cut blond hair, and lovely green eyes.

He gave Elizabeth a small smile and wave before he ducked out from under Philip's arm and walked over to his trunk as he pulled his school robe off.

Philip had a strong build, and the way he carried himself made Elizabeth remember that she had seen him play on the Quidditch team.

He closed the door and leaned back against it, crossing his arms as he looked at the three on the floor. His tan face was covered in freckles, his hazel eyes bright and full of mischief as he fixed his sight on Elizabeth.

He wore no robe over his grey sweater vest, his white long sleeved dress shirt was folded up at the elbows, a worn silver watch lay on his right wrist.

"So, Elizabeth, what year are you in?"

"My fourth. You?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at him.

He smirked. "Seventh, which means I have to make as much mischief as possible this year, especially since I happen to have some harder competition this year, what with the Weasley twins rumored to be selling more of their products. Can't have those Lions show me up."

Mimi rolled her eyes with a snort, "as I recall, you've been at war with them since second year, and you all are always so focused on beating each other, that you become easy targets. Not that I'm complaining." She winked at Elizabeth, who raised her eyebrows.

"Let me guess, you mess with them because they're so fixated on winning, and don't expect you to strike?" She smiled at the older girl, already knowing the answer.

Mimi popped open a bottle of butterbeer, "yup!" She said popping the 'p' before she took a swig of the cool liquid.

Philip scowled at her before he dashed forward and swiped the bottle of butterbeer from her grasp. "Oi!" Objected Mimi as she jumped up, Philip winked at Elizabeth before he raced out of the dorm room with the drink, Mimi hot on his heels.  

Elizabeth looked over at Benjamin and hen Davey, "I take it they do this often?"

Benjamin snickered as Davey chuckled from where he was perched on his trunk, his tie in hand. "All the time." Coursed the two boys.

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head with a smile. They fell into a comfortable silence, Benjamin handed a butterbeer to Davey, Eliza drank the remaining of her own bottle. "Well," she spoke after she finished her drink. "I should probably head back to my dorm before my friends send out a search party for me."

Pushing herself up, she brushed off her robe, she picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulder. "Thank you for keeping me company today, Ben, it definitely helped quite a lot." She smiled at him.

Benjamin smiled brightly, "I'm glad to hear it, and please, feel free to join us any time when you feel like it, we're always up for adventures of all sorts."

Elizabeth's smile widened, "I'll remember that, thank you." Looking to Davey, "it was nice meeting you Davey."

Davey half smiled, "it was nice meeting you too, Elizabeth, and feel free to call me Dave, or like Ben calls me, Mick."

Elizabeth nodded, "alright." She reached down to grab a small piece of bread, stood up straight and then opened the door, stepping onto the stairs, she turned back before shutting the door. "Goodnight!" She called brightly.

"Night!" The boys replied with waves and smiles and Elizabeth shut the door.

She was in much brighter spirits as she walked down the stairs, Benjamin had been successful in his attempts to keep her mind off the news she received early that day.

She saw Philip and Mimi in the common room before she went to her dorm, she wished them goodnight.

All seemed to be well between the pair as they waved to Elizabeth and bid her goodnight, they were jumping from the couch to the chairs by the fire and back, much to the annoyance of the few 5th years who were trying to play chess as they sat on the couch, the pieces kept getting knocked around.

Smiling contently, Elizabeth descended up the stairs to the girls dorms, she entered the dorm she shared with Helena, Rose and Emma.

Immediately upon entering, the conversation the three girls had been having died our as they turned to look at Elizabeth. Helena was sitting on Rose's trunk, while Rose herself was sitting on her bed with a book in front of her, unopened. Emma lay on her stomach on her bed, facing the other two girls, but she turned her head at the sound of the door opening.

"Elizabeth!" Exclaimed Emma as she was the first to notice the other girl's entry.

Rose slid off her bed and quickly ran to stand in front of her friend, "where have you been all day, and why is there dried mud on your robe?" She frowned at the stain on the back of the other girl's black robe.

Elizabeth, who had forgotten about sitting in the forest earlier that day, turned her head to try to look at her back, her neck straining before she gave up. Pulling her bag off her shoulder, she stepped around Rose to her own trunk. "I went for a walk with a new friend, then I went to the kitchens to get dinner."

She dropped her bag on the floor as she opened her trunk to pull out her pajamas, she put her bag inside before shutting the trunk and setting her pajamas on her bed.

"What new friend?" Frowned Emma, she shared a brief look of concern with Helena.

Elizabeth pulled her robe off and dropped it onto the trunk lid. "If you must know, it's Benjamin Malfoy." She said dismissively, not trying to be rude, she was just exhausted and wanted to try to not think anymore.

Emma frowned, vaguely familiar with who that was, "Draco's older brother?"

Elizabeth nodded, she combed through her dark hair with her fingers, then shaking the locks out.

"Why were you hanging out with him? His brother's a complete git, and his family is said to be supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Said Helena.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Because he was nice, and it was fun, he's nothing like his family and even he doesn't like his brother. Besides, wasn't your uncle a death eater?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Helena who became silent, realizing that Elizabeth was right.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go bath and then I'm going to bed, it's been a long day and I want to get some sleep." Elizabeth turned to go to the girls lavatory, she paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude, but I really am in no mood to talk anymore tonight. Goodnight." With that, she left.

Her friends exchanged nervous glances, all of them beginning to feel bad about prying their friend. Not another word was spoken as they climbed into their beds and the lights went out.


End file.
